Love Me, Foxy (Foxy X Toy Bonnie FNAF)
by FnafLover123
Summary: The newest addition to the gang, Toy Bonnie has just arrived at Freddy Fazbears Pizza, but she has a slight problem.. She likes the most infamous and exiled animatronic at the restaurant, Foxy. She has not heard of The Bite of 87', but her friends want her to keep away from Foxy. When she reveals her love for him, they can not shake her will to meet him.. Will her friends help her?
1. The Beginning

[10:00 AM in Anim. CO's shipping truck]

I felt the ground shaking, and heard a loud roar... I was moving but it was pitch black and cramped in this box. I had no idea where we were going but I was very curious… I tried to move but I couldn't move, I had no energy. I felt drained.. The only memories I have were being told I was being shipped to "Freddy Fazbears Pizza" and being turned off much to my dismay. I wanted to explore before they stuffed me in this box!

As we drove, I thought about Freddy's.. I had seen an ad in a newspaper lying around before I was turned off. There was Chica, a female chicken.. And Freddy, a large brown bear who seemed nice in the pictures.. and..

**Foxy..**

The only things I had heard about him was that he was a pirate.. Whatever those were.. Being my curious self I knew I would want to meet him…

I looked around and looked at my blue hands and the large brown box. I wondered what I was and why they made me…

As the truck screeched to a halt, the box violently flew into the back metal wall, and I was hurt. These clumsy drivers! Don't they know I'm here in the back and I can't even move or speak?! Ugh… I heard a door slam shut loudly and footsteps, and a grind as the back door opened, and sunlight streamed into the truck…

"Ouch.. I think she got hurt when we stopped.. Hopefully she's still ok, I'm not looking forward to talking to the engineers about how we broke their animatronic…"

I'm a she? I wondered what the others would think of me.. Would they not like me? Would they like me? So many thoughts raced through my head as the two men lifted the box I was in up.

"Wow…", the men grunted, "This thing needs to lose a few pounds!"

I felt angry.. Were these men saying I'm fat? I felt my first urges ever to hurt someone.. I realized this and felt a little scared…

"I'm going insane..", I thought in my head, "I don't want to hurt anyone but I can't control my thoughts.."

As the man pushed with his back against the front door, so many new sounds I heard and new things I saw! I heard the others talking and interacting with the kids..

"Bye everyone!", a deep voice said.. It must have been Freddy! "Let's all have a super fantastic day! Come back tomorrow!", a female voice said.. I knew that was Chica. Everyone stopped talking and the whole building went silent as the men opened the box.

My first real sight other than the small holes in the box came into my world in the form of a strong man with a square face, and another man frowning at me. They both sighed.

"Yep.. She's damaged a little bit.. Well I'll just call the engineers tomorrow.. Almost closing time anyways.." The men lifted me out of the box and took me to a back room and set me down next to a purple guitar and a blue microphone with the words "Bonnie" written on both of them.

"Bonnie.. I am Bonnie… I like that!" I thought. I wondered who the engineers were and if I would see the others.. Especially Foxy.. I wanted to meet him so badly but I couldn't move!

As I finally settled down, I closed my eyes and I shut down for the night as everyone slowly left the building.


	2. Since 87'

**(A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoy the second chapter.. I've got 3 days till school starts again and I'm going to try to put out as much as I can for you wonderful people! Happy New Year!)**

I was sleeping peacefully, when Freddy and Chica rudely came in and woke me up.

"Well well well.. You're the new addition?", said Freddy. He had a calm but commanding tone to his voice.

"I.. I guess.." I said. I was very excited when I realized I could talk now! I had so much to say, but I didn't want to come off as annoying to them, so I resisted the urge to say any more than I had to.

"Well.. I see they brought you with a guitar. Hi, I'm Freddy, the singer in Freddy Fazbear's Band!" He held his big paw out towards me.

"I.. I can't really move much.. I hit a metal wall pretty hard in the truck.." I tried to explain to them the best I could, even though I didn't know w_hy _I couldn't move…

Freddy moves towards me. "Hold on, I think I might know what's wrong.." He looked at me curiously, and put his hands out, pushing hard and I felt something snap into place.

"Ow!", I yelped. "Sorry.. It's not pleasant but it's what I had to do.", Freddy mumbled. I moved my arms around. I was excited I could finally move! "Thanks Freddy!"

Freddy smiled and shook my hand. "It's the least I could do for a new friend!" I looked over at Chica, and she smiled and shook my hand. "Glad to have you here, um…" She pondered over my name for a bit.

"Bonnie!" I said with a warm smile. "Nice to have you here, Bonnie!" I pulled the handle on the door that read "Parts" and it slid open with a creak. "Can I look around for a bit?", I asked them.

"Sure!", they both said cheerfully. "But we need to come with you, alright?" I nodded and began to walk around, looking at the stage, tables, and other rooms. My minty green eyes slowly slid over to two dusty, old purple curtains. "Wha- What's that place..?" I pointed over to the creepy curtains, slightly open with pitch black surroundings inside. "Oh, um.. That's.." They seemed reluctant and a bit defensive.

"Pirate's Cove.." they muttered out. I began to walk towards the two curtains slowly, but Freddy's strong arm grabbed my shoulder. "You can't go there.. It's off limits.." I squinted at them.

"Why..?" I said. They both had a pained look on their faces and whispered in my ear, "Well… Since 87' we don't go in there anymore…" My eyes shot open. "Ei-Eighty.. Sev-ven?" I stuttered out. "It sounds like something.. Bad.. happened.." They shook their heads, and Freddy slowly rubbed the back of his head. "Ye-Yeah.. The one in there, Foxy.. He.."

He shook his head and obviously did not want to continue… I patted him on the back reassuringly.

"Hey, big guy.. It's alright.. You can tell me!" I tried to cheer him up a little bit. He then began to speak again, a little more confident. "Foxy.. He bit someone's frontal lobe off.." I slowly cupped my hands over my mouth.

"Bit someone.. I.." I was stuttering now and losing my cool a little… "Did.. Did they.. D-die..?" I tried not to think too much about it. Chica reluctantly said, "N-No.. But we try not to talk to him at all anymore.."

"W-Wow.." I said. I looked down. "Maybe.. Maybe he's just misunderstood.. I'm sure he wouldn't do that for no reason..." Freddy was getting a bit annoyed now. "Bonnie, you can't talk to him.. Killers simply can _**not**_ be reasoned with.."

I stepped back a few steps and muttered out, "Alright.. G-got it.." They walked into the back room with me and did not say a word…

I tried my best to fall asleep but I just could not stop thinking about everything.. When the others were both asleep, I slowly opened the creaking door and closed it behind me, looking straight into the curtains of Pirate's Cove.


	3. Trust

**(A/N: Hey guys! Whew, this took a long time to type! Hope you guys enjoy!)**

"I.. I hope he won't hurt me.." I began to advance towards Pirates Cove, when I heard them stirring. I gasped and hid behind the curtains. I hoped Foxy hadn't noticed me.. When everything was calm again I unwrapped the curtains and slowly pulled them open..

I couldn't see anything but a small light in the distance on top of a ship… I couldn't hear anything as I walked slowly up the creaking, decayed steps. When I heard something, I feared the worst. When I actually listened in to see what it was, I was surprised..

I heard Foxy humming a little tune.. He was humming a slow song beautifully. What a nice voice he had! When I reached the top of the ship, I knocked on the wall next to a door and he stopped humming. "Um, He-Hello? Foxy?", I said in a shaky voice. I couldn't see anything or where he was, but I heard footsteps. I went and hid in the darkness, fearing about what he would do if he found me..

"Hello? I'm not going to hurt you whoever's there.." I listened to his voice… A little bit of my fear faded away when I heard his calm voice. I could tell he didn't have bad intentions, and I stepped a little bit out of the darkness.

"I.. I'm Bonnie.." He looked towards me, and I froze and stared straight at him. His fur was matted and he had dry blood all over him.. He had a razor sharp hook that glinted in the light. I feared for my life at this point and tried not to say anything "Do-Don't be shy lad, old Foxy doesn't hurt anyone anymore.." I stepped out completely, and walked a few steps toward him, not wanting to anger him. "I.. I heard about what happened, in.. 87', would.. Would you do something like.. that to.. T-to me?"

He looked sad as I said that, and I could tell he obviously didn't like talking about this.

"No.. I don't do anything like that anymore.. It was never me fault anyway..", he said shakily. "If you want to come over to talk to me, I'd be happy to talk to someone in forever.."

My eyes shot open in surprise, and I walked up to him.. "You.. You didn't do it on purpose?" He nodded a little. "Aye, I'd never hurt someone like that on purpose.. The old ones forced me to do it.." I was sad, and I said, "That's.. evil.." He sat down and leaned against the wall, and I sat next to him, he looked down at me. "You're the first person to not laugh at me and actually talk to me since then.. Thank you.."

"The others told me not to even think about you, but I knew you had to be just misunderstood.. I felt so sorry for you.. I was also a little curious about why you were locked up in here.." He smiled and put a hand on my shoulder. "You're a real nice guy!"

I chuckled a little and smiled at him. "Look again captain.." He proceeded to study me and looked into my eyes. "You're a girl, eh?" I gave him a thumbs up and he chuckled. "Haven't talked to a girl since 87.." I thought for a moment and realized he bit a girl. "Well.. This girl trusts you completely.." He was a little surprised at my words.. "Well.. Thanks. You should be getting back to the others, and don't tell them I talked to you.. They'd probably flip out at me.." I put my finger on my lips. "Shh.. I'd calm them down.. I'd never let them hurt you more than you already have been.."

He wrapped his arms around me in a hug, and I was very surprised. I tried to keep my cool and hugged him back, and he smiled.

"Gonna come see me tomorrow or the next day?"

I grinned a little and patted him on the back. "Maaaaybeee…", I said slowly and playfully. I walked down the steps to the ship and thought for a minute. Does he really mean what he says? I know he wouldn't hurt me but I still think he has potential to… "Thanks Foxy!", I called out. He smiled and waved bye, and I returned the gesture and closed the curtains slowly.

"I.. I think I like him..", I whispered to myself. My legs were getting shaky and my body was getting tingly. I walked down the dull, checkered hall and slowly opened the creaking door, and sat down next to my guitar, thinking a little and smiling. I fell asleep dreaming about what I would say the next day.


	4. Comfort

**(A/N: Hey! It's me again back with Chapter Four! I like the way this story is going so far, what about you guys? I should have said this sooner, and I'm saying it now to stop any conflict from die hard FNAF fans. I know completely that Bonnie is a guy.. I've beaten both games.. I just wanted him to be a girl for this story. Just wanted to get that cleared up. Alright, see you epic people later!)**

[11:30 PM]

I woke up in the middle of the night holding my guitar. I knew if I was going to be performing any time soon I'd have to start practicing with it. I took it and walked out of the room, walking down the hall and sitting down at one of the empty tables, and started playing small notes and chords.

I liked this guitar! I thought it was really cool. I wondered if I should show Foxy..

[12:00 AM]

After playing for a little while, I had started getting pretty good at it! I was playing some simple songs and I knew I would have a great time playing with the others on stage. I looked up at the stage and studied it. It was in pretty good condition for how long this place had been around. It had yellow curtains and dark brown floor.

I liked this new place. I thought I was fitting in quite well. I looked around and looked at the tables. They still had confetti from the day before on them. The bright white sheets were wrinkled, and had silhouettes of plates and soda cans on them.

I heard rustling and the curtains to Pirate Cove slid open, revealing a groggy, tired Foxy. "What are you doing?", he mumbled. I felt bad for waking him up, and I stood up and said, "I'm sorry that I woke you up.. I was just trying out this thing, I'll go back to bed now.."

"No.. I like it. You're excellent with it, Bon..", he said with a smile. I blushed a little bit, and mumbled out, "Aw.. It's nothing. It's just my first time trying it.." He shrugged and said, "Well.. I think you sound like a rock star already!"

"Really?!" I was excited that I was impressing him with my guitar! "You better believe it! Can I try it?", he questioned.

Wow! He's about to play _my_ guitar! I was trying to hold back the urge to just explode with excitement!

"Sure!", I said cheerfully, and walked into Pirate Cove and handed him the guitar. He smiled and fiddled with it a little bit, playing his first notes. "You like it?"

"Yeah! It sounds cool and it looks beautiful!" I was shaking with excitement! "Thanks!", I said. "I think you're pretty good with it too!" He chuckled and sat down, playing a few chords and notes slowly. "Wow! You're a fast learner!"

"Really? I'm just playing a few notes..", he said jokingly.

"Really! You're starting to play a song!"

He was surprised and happy, and I knew he was pretty confident playing next to me, as if I comforted his nerves when he played with me!

"W-Wow.. You think I should try a whole song?"

"Yeah… I know you'd make a great song!"

He smiled and started to play a soothing song, it was making me smile wide.

"You're great! I love it!"

"You know, you're probably the first person to say you loved something I do.."

I didn't believe him at first..

"No way! You have to be joking! You're such a great performer.."

He smiled and continued the song, walking over and sitting down against a wall. I was getting tired from practicing all night.. And his song was only making it easier to fall asleep..

"I'm getting tired..", I mumbled out. "Are you gonna go back to bed?", he said as he stopped playing.

"Nah.. I think I'll just stay here with you..", I said happily as I walked over and sat down next to him, leaning up against his soft fur.

"You're so soft…", I said as I was beginning to doze off..

"You're so warm…", he said with a smile and held me a little bit as he started playing again.

I was getting so sleepy.. I nestled into his side and rested on him, he smiled and said, "Sleep well, Bonnie.." and put the guitar down, holding me and falling asleep with me.


	5. Never Again

I woke up the next day from Freddy and Chica's loud voice talking to the kids. I was still in Foxy's arms, his warm and soft fur on my body..

When I heard them performing, I knew I'd have to come out eventually, even though I never wanted to leave Pirates Cove right now.. I slowly escaped from Foxy's arms without waking him up, sliding open the curtain while the others weren't looking.

"HEY! BONNIE'S NOT DEAD!", the kids shouted. I nodded and went up on stage with Freddy and Chica, standing in the middle of them. "Bonnie, where have you been?!", they both whispered in my ear, trying to hold back their anger.

Then they saw Foxy's fur on my clothes, and both of their faces went red instantly. "Guys.. Please, I can explain wha-" I was interrupted by Freddy grabbing my arm and hissing, "We need to talk!"

He dragged me to the back room as everyone left, slamming the door shut.

"OKAY, FIRST OF ALL!" He hit the wall and left a hole in it… I felt my ears quickly down behind my head.. I feared he would try to hurt me.

"YOU CAN'T EVEN TALK TO HIM! I SAID HE CAN'T BE REASONED WITH! HE KILLED AN INNOCENT CHILD!"

"Freddy, please..", I managed to squeak out, before he clenched his fists at his side..

"NO! YOU SERIOUSLY CAN NOT GO NEAR HIM! THE ONLY REASON HE ISN'T DEAD WITH THE OTHERS…"

My eyes flew open..

"The.. The oth-e-rs?"

Freddy was getting extremely annoyed with me now.

"ARE YOU THIS STUPID?!"

I held back my anger, I knew I couldn't even dent this bear.

"I.. I was never told about any others..", I stuttered out.

"BEFORE US, THERE WAS AN OLDER GROUP! THE ONLY REASON FOXY ISN'T WITH THOSE OTHERS IN A SCRAP PILE, IS BECAUSE HE KILLED THE MEN WHO TRIED TO TAKE HIM APART!"

I froze.. My body went cold, and I was extremely scared.

"He… He killed the people who tried to replace him..?"

Freddy had calmed down a little bit seeing my scared form.

"Yes! Now.. Now do you see why we can't talk to him and he can never be near anyone ever again?!"

I covered my face with my hands.

"Can.. Can I at least speak to him again..? He never did the bite on purpose.. I.. I thought he was just misunderstood.."

Freddy had realized arguing with me was pointless, and he sighed a heavy sigh.

"Fine! If he kills you don't blame us, though.. He's not to be trusted, Bonnie.."

I was getting annoyed with him. Very annoyed, I couldn't stand his lectures anymore…

"Shut up! I know he trusts me completely! He'd never hurt me! HE EVEN LET ME FALL ASLEEP WITH HIM!"

I jumped back when I realized what I had said, and Freddy had a very scared look on his face.

"He.. You.. There's no way..", Freddy stuttered out in disbelief.

I had just made maybe the biggest friend-crushing mistake.

"Freddy, I.. I.."

His surprise had turned to anger now, and he was beginning to really scare me.

"**BONNIE, NEVER AGAIN! YOU CAN'T SEE HIM EVER AGAIN AFTER THIS! IF YOU DO, SOO HELP ME HE'S DEAD!**", he screamed as loud as he could.

He stormed off and slammed the door behind him so hard it made a dent in the door frame…

"But.. I can't not see him.."

I began to cry and realized this was my last chance to tell him and the only time he would ever know..

"Oh… Oh Foxy!"

I cried into my hands furiously, my tears staining the ground with black…


	6. I Know It, Bonnie

**(A/N: Thanks to all my supporters! I'm so glad that you like this story and I've been working so hard on it for you awesome people!( ^O^) Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!)**

I wept and couldn't even imagine living without ever seeing Foxy again.. It was unbearable for how much I liked him..

"Why?! Why Freddy?!" I cried out and hit the wall.

As I heard someone opening the door, I looked up and saw Chica.. She was wearing pink shorts and a "Let's Party!" bib over her shirt. I already hated Freddy but had not yet talked to Chica since the first day..

"What do you want?! Come here to yell at me too?!", I muttered out and covered my face with my hands again, staining the blue with black tears..

"N-No.. I heard Freddy and I feared the worst for you.. Will you talk to me? I won't yell or freak out..", Chica said with a shaky voice.

I shook my head, realizing I didn't have much to lose.

"Y-Yeah.. I'll talk to you..", I said as I looked up with extremely sad eyes..

"Okay.. I… I need to know why you always want to talk to him.. We all saw the day he killed the girl and the workers and we just.. We're scared for you, Bonnie.."

I knew she was making a valid point about his.. behavior… I managed to force out the words as I walked up to her.

"I.. Chica.. I think I like him.. I mean _like _like him… He's actually nicer than I thought he would be.."

Her eyes were wide open.

"I.. I understand.. I kind of feel like that with Freddy… I just haven't told him.. I guess I could forgive him for what he did.. We used to be really good friends and I just want it to be that way again.."

I was just as surprised as her.

"Thanks.. I never told Freddy because I thought it would be.. awkward.. But talking to you it's not nearly as bad..", I mumbled out.

She smiled warmly and looked into my eyes..

"Have you told Foxy yet?", she said calmly and playfully.

I frowned at this, and said, "N-No.. I'm worried about what he would think.."

She put a hand on my shoulder and patted me with a reassuring smile.

"I know he likes you too… I can see it in his eyes."

My frown turned back into a smile.

"Really.. You really think he does?"

"Bon… I know he does. For sure he likes you.. Just tell him how you feel and it'll go great for you.. I know you two would be so happy together, and Freddy will only let you talk to him once more.. He needs to know. I'll sneak you out to see him as long as Freddy doesn't know.. I want my bestest friend to be happy!", she said happily.

"Thanks Chica! I know Freddy feels the same way about you.. I'm sure he's just waiting to tell you..", I said with a warm smile.

Chica hugged me tightly, and I returned the hug happily.

"Thanks Bonnie.. Now go get him, girl!", she said playfully and slugged me in the arm.


	7. I Love You, Bonnie

I opened the door and walked down the hall, Chica walking with me the whole way..

"What should I say to him? I'm so excited but so scared!", I said quickly and excitedly.

"Just be yourself! It's not worth it to pretend and have to pretend like that constantly forever… You'd get sick of it within the first two weeks… Just be yourself, be nice, and act confident!", she said patting me on the back.

My spirits sank when I walked by Freddy… He just gave me a cold stare and looked straight into my eyes, growling.

"Hey.. Don't worry about him, I won't let him hurt you… He can seem mean but deep down he's a really good friend.", she said in a futile attempt to shake my fear.

"Well.. He doesn't want me to see Foxy anymore," I said, "and that doesn't make me think he's a real good friend…", I said looking over my shoulder at him.

I wanted to make sure he didn't try anything funny.. I was pretty afraid of him after what happened earlier.

"Well.. Here we are!", Chica said as she stopped walking, pointing to Pirate Cove.

I was so happy right now.. "Eeeeee!", I squealed as I jumped up and down and Chica chuckled at me.

"Go get em' Bonnie!", she said confidently.

I slowly opened the curtains.

"Foxy!" I called in. "Can I talk to you?"

Foxy got up and walked towards me, and my ears went down in nervousness.

"Hey.. Is something bothering you?"

I stuttered out, "Oh! Uh.. uh.. N-no!"

Foxy looked at me curiously, I had the perfect idea.

"Umm.. Okay.. So, what did you want to say?", he asked curiously.

I remained silent, simply looking into his eyes and smiling.

"Bonnie?", he asked. "Umm… Bonnie? Did you still want to sa-"

I put my finger on his lips, silencing him as he looked at me questionably.

"Now's my chance!" I thought and looked into his eyes, putting my arms on his neck.

"Sometimes.. Actions..", I said as I leaned in closer to him, smiling more as he smiled back..

"They can speak louder than words.." I smiled and pressed my lips into his.

He was surprised, but enjoyed it and joined in, kissing me warmly. It felt so good, my body went limp for a few seconds.. I nearly fell over, but he caught me and pulled me back up…

"Bonnie… I love you so much..", he said as he kissed me again. He was stroking my ears now and I put my arms back up around his neck, closing my eyes and smiling…

I never wanted this moment to end.. I wanted to be with him forever! I wished that no one would disturb us.. I wanted to be here right now with Foxy until the end… I was enjoying this so much, and Chica was outside.

I heard heavy footsteps outside, and as we parted, I looked back.

"Out of my way Chica! Their times up now!", Freddy said with a growl.

"No! They're still in there talking!", Chica said angrily.

"CHICA… I SWEAR TO GOD!" I heard a clatter, and Freddy bursted through the curtains, looking straight into Foxy's eyes, looking at his lipstick mark and walking towards him menacingly..

"HEY!", I shouted as he was surprised, "STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"

I heard Foxy growl.. "Get out of here teddy bear.. Before the Fox gets angry.."

My ears went down as he growled and started walking towards us again..


	8. Old Times

"Freddy! Please!" I squeaked out.

I didn't want him to hurt Foxy.. I didn't want to fight him because he was so large.

"Freddy… Just say whatever you have to say and get out." Foxy muttered with a growl.

I just couldn't bear to see them fight.. I stepped back and whimpered.

"Foxy… You leave her alone.. This is her last time she'll ever see you again, you **killer**…", Freddy snarled.

Foxy stepped right up to Freddy's face and bared his teeth.

"Or what? I'll never let you take her from me, you over-confident teddy.."

I pushed them away from each other and whimpered "Guys! This isn't the way!"

They both looked down at me sad.

"Please Bonnie.. Just listen to him. I don't want to see you hurt…", Foxy muttered with a sigh.

I was about to protest, but had remembered what Chica said earlier, and nodded.

"Good.. Goodbye Foxy.. I love you.." I said and whispered in his ear "I'll see you tonight or tomorrow.. Chica's gonna take me…"

Foxy nodded and went into his room, sad. It pains me to see him like that.. I just hoped Chica would keep her promise for me.

Freddy left and went to his room, I walked out.

"Ch-Chica?", I said curiously.

"Yeah Bonnie?"

"Do you think we can see him tonight or tomorrow?"

"Of course.. I'll take you tomorrow, I can't go tonight.. Freddy will be watching us."

My ears perked up and I smiled.

"Yay!", I jumped up and said excitedly.

We walked into the back room away from Freddy, and Chica smiled at me.

"So.. How did it go for you?"

I blushed a little and said, "It went great! He likes me, just like you said he would!"

"That's great!" she said cheerfully. "Anything else happen? Did he say anything to you?"

I blushed more and giggled..

"Yeah! He said he wants to see me all the time.."

"I knew he'd like you! I'm happy for you guys.. I knew from the beginning when you first told me that it'd go great for you!"

I smiled warmly and closed my eyes.

"He.. He also.. He kissed me!"

"Wow.. That's how you know a boy never wants to lose you! I'm so happy for you Bon..", Chica said happily.

"He's such a great kisser… I almost fell down it felt so good! But he caught me and.. he said he loves me…"

I smiled and opened my eyes and looked at Chica.. She was smiling and sitting next to me.

"I wish Freddy would be more supportive for you.. He's so mean to Foxy.. I'm trying to get him to talk to him again like old times…", Chica said hopefully.

I sighed.

"Freddy's so mean.. I wonder if I could get him to like Foxy again.."

I remembered when Foxy played the song on my guitar, and smiled at the memory.

"What's on your mind now Bonnie?", Chica asked.

"Oh… I just thought about the first time we met.. He said I play my guitar like a rock star! He tried it, and he played so beautifully.. When he played his first song, I fell asleep on him.."

Chica chuckled and said, "Yeah.. Foxy used to be quite the joker.. When he was younger he looked nothin' like he did today.."

I gave her a questionable look.

"When he was younger..?" I asked.

"Yeah.. I might have a few pictures back then.. He was the first one that was ever here, then came the old ones, then came me, Freddy, and now you."

"Hmm…" I thought for a little while. "Next time I see him… I'll surely ask him about that… Well.. Goodnight Chica!"

"Good night Bonnie!"

I layed down and fell asleep thinking about the next day.


	9. The Secret Talk

**(A/N: Once again, thank you all for the support! The favorites and followers and nice reviews I've been getting have made me really happy! Hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm going to start using suggestions from my viewers, so leave a review or a PM if ya wanna see anything special! (However, no sex or extreme violence allowed, this is T for Teens!) Next chapter I'll be using a suggestion from a fellow FNAF fan, WhoaLookIt'sFoxyThePirate. Check him out guys, he was my first supporter on this story! That's all for this time, enjoy the story!)**

[11:30 PM the next day]

"Bonnie! Wake up!", Chica whispered as she shook me hard.

"Hmm? What is it?", I mumbled groggily.

"Do you wanna see Foxy?" she asked.

I smiled and sat up.

"Yeah! Of course.. I'll be sure to ask him about old times…" I said gleefully.

"I'm sure he'd be glad to tell you… Those were the good old days, no hate and we were all friends..", Chica said nostalgically.

"I wish I could have been with you guys in those times.. I'm sure we all would have gotten along so much better.. I wish it could be like old times.. I hate seeing Freddy and Foxy fight.. It makes me sad."

Chica sat up and opened the door, walking out and I followed her.

We walked slowly to Pirate Cove, being careful not to wake Freddy.

"Well.. When you two are done I'll be in the room.. Have fun!"

Chica left and walked back down the hallway to the room. I opened the curtains and looked in.

"Foxy? You up?" I whispered into his room.

He sat up and chuckled. "How could I not be awake when those pretty green eyes are looking at me..?"

I blushed a little.

"Aw… Thanks! You're the first person to say that about them..", I said with a happy tone.

Foxy sat up and walked over to me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Well.. people must be blind if they haven't even complimented you on them.. What do you wanna do while we're in here?" he asked.

"I brought my guitar again.. We can play that if we're quiet.."

I saw the happiness in his face, and I smiled.

"Sure!" he said cheerfully. "I love playing that with you!"

"Me too Foxy… Me too… I wish Freddy liked you more.. You're such a great person, I don't know why he wouldn't.."

He walked out with me, talking.

"Well.. Since 87' he's always hated me.. Chica tried to show some forgiveness but Freddy never let her see me at all.."

I thought about what Chica said.

"Hey Foxy.. Chica mentioned something about the old days.. She said you were all friends and you looked nothing like you do now… Can you tell me about that?"

He smiled at me, and obviously liked those days more than he does these days..

"Of course.. Back then, I was the only one.. When Chica came, we became fast friends.."

I sat down next to him and he put his arm around me.

"I like that.. I'm sure everyone liked you back then.." I said happily.

"Yeah.. They did.. I used to perform every day for the kids back then.. Nowadays, everyone's forgot about old Foxy.. The only one who ever comes to see me anymore is you." he said, sighing.

"That's just terrible.. You're the best person I've ever met… I wish everyone could just forget about 87' and give you another chance.." I said sadly.

"I'm sure if people saw me now, I'd look nothing like I did back then.. Everyone might be afraid anyways if they simply saw me like this.." he said.

"I wonder what you looked like back then… A lot different than now?" I questioned.

He nodded with a smile.

"Yep.. Hmm…" He got up and went to his room, and came out with a dusty photo.

"I've got this.. Me with a kid on his tenth birthday.."

He handed me the photo, and I looked at the tallest figure. It was him..

He looked like he was so much happier back then.. He didn't have matted fur, he had no trace of any blood on him.. He had no rips in his shirt.. I immediately wished I was with him back then..

"Well.. What do you think? You like it?" he said nervously.

"Yeah.. You were so handsome… People actually liked you and they didn't rip your shirt.. I feel so sorry for you now Foxy.."

He patted my back and smiled.

"Don't worry about me.. I'm fine.. I've got you and that's all I really need.."

I reluctantly said, "Well.. Sorry Foxy, I've got to go.. I'll see you tomorrow."

He let me go.

"Alright.. Bye Bon..", he said with a warm smile.

"Bye Foxy!" I said as I kissed him on the cheek, and he smiled and waved goodbye, I waved and walked out of the cove, and into the back room with Chica.


	10. I'll Never Leave You

**(A/N: Yo guys, I'm back again with chapter 10! Wow that rhymed.. I should be a supercalifragilisticexpialidocious rapper! Nah... Anyways, thanks for all the kind words, here's chapter 10.. We might start getting a little sad now)**

[1:30 AM]

I was awakened again in the middle of the night by banging.

"Uuuughhh..", I said as I walked outside and looked around. There was nothing there but the same old Freddy's… Large tables, show stage, darkness, and Pirate Cove.. But something was unusual about Pirate Cove tonight.. I looked closer and found that the curtains were opened… I peeked curiously inside.

I saw Foxy in the back of the cove, pacing up and down, talking to someone.

"DANG IT, JUST STOP AND LEAVE US ALONE!" he yelled. Who was.. Who was he talking to? I couldn't see anyone in there except him. Then another voice yelled, "NO! SHE'S NOT SAFE HERE!"

I thought for a moment, and thought maybe he was talking to that puppet thing.. I only saw him once in the Prize Corner and he never talks to anyone anymore..

Then Freddy walked out of the darkness. Of course! That stupid bear is always trying to cause fights!

"IF YOU DON'T SHUT YOUR MOUTH, I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF, FOXY!"

"THEN BONNIE WOULD KILL YOU HERSELF! SHE'S TOUGHER THAN YOU THINK FREDDY!"

Freddy hit the wall, and walked towards Foxy, clenching his fists.. I could see he was really mad and I didn't even want to be near him..

"THAT'S IT! I'LL KILL YOU FOXY!"

I feared for Foxy but knew I couldn't do anything… Freddy had locked the curtains and all I could see through was a small opening in the middle. The bear would probably be too strong for me anyway in this state..

"FREDDY, I WILL NOT FIGHT YOU! YOU WERE ONCE MY BEST FRIEND, AND I'VE HAD ENOUGH VIOLENCE!"

"GRRR! FIGHT IDIOT!"

"NO!"

I watched in terror as he hit Foxy, and he just… took it. I was proud of Foxy for controlling himself but scared for what Freddy would do to him..

"FINE! IT'LL BE EASIER FOR ME ANYWAYS!"

[2:00 AM]

I watched him destroy Foxy for a half hour, and Foxy just took it.. I saw Freddy getting ready to leave, and hid on the ceiling.. How could I do this to him?! Even if he would overpower me I just let him attack Foxy.. I realized I still had my guitar.. I clenched my teeth and slowly crawled down the ceiling behind Freddy, grabbing the head of my guitar viciously.

I slowly crept up behind him, and when I was directly behind him, I called out, "THIS IS FOR FOXY YOU TRAITOR!"

I swung my guitar as he whipped his head around and smashed it over his head, breaking his skull completely and shattering something metal inside him… I smiled and calmed down, trying to get in Pirates Cove but realizing it was still locked.

"Gah! How am I.."

I thought for a moment and looked at my arms.. If I was the same brand as Freddy.. I must be as strong as him..

I put my hands on the small opening and pulled with all my strength. The curtains flew open and hit the wall with a loud crash.. I was surprised at my strength and called out.

"FOXY! WHERE ARE YOU?"

I heard a pained voice.

"Ow.. Ow… Over here.."

I saw his golden eyes in the corner of the room and ran over. When I looked at what Freddy had done I wanted to murder him.. His arms had most of the upper parts of them ripped off, his jaw was broken.. I could hardly stand to look at him like this..

"Oh god.. He did me in this time Bonnie.."

Did.. He mean he was gonna.. _**Die…?**_

"No… No please don't think like that Foxy!"

I tried to pick him up but he was too heavy. I knew I would have to get him help soon..

I looked outside and saw a phone.. The only thing next to it was a small piece of paper that read: _Mechanics: 5-986-1910_

I punched in the numbers and pressed the green "CALL" button.. I heard three droning sounds, and a man picked up.

"Hello? Mechanics.."

Yes! Someone answered..

"Yes.. Can you please send repairmen to Freddy Fazbears Pizza?"

"Freddy Faz..- Wait, isn't that place closed?"

"Well yes.. But this is one of the.. uh.. Workers calling to report a broken animatronic!"

"Alright.. We'll send three repairmen down as soon as we can.."

He dropped the call and I sighed, walking back into the cove.

"Alright Foxy.. We're going to get you fixed up.. Just you wait..", I reassured.

"Who's coming.. The mechanics?"

"Yeah.. Hold out until then for me, ok?"

He shook his head..

"I'll hold out for as long as I can… but I might not make it by the time they get here.."

"Please.. Please don't talk like that.. I couldn't imagine you dying on me now Foxy!"

I hugged him tightly and he hugged me back weakly… I waited for the slow mechanics to arrive and help him.


	11. Good as New

**(A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter 11 for ya! You guys are really making me happy that you like my first ever fan fiction so much!)**

[2:30 AM]

As I heard a truck stopping outside, I got up.

"They're here Foxy.. Hang in there, you're doing great!", I said.

He smiled and I walked out, waiting at the front door as it slid open.

"Mechanics?" the three men called out. I stepped into the door frame.

"Hi guys!", I said happily.

Two of the men looked into my eyes.

"Bonnie? Is that you?", they said.

I waved and smiled.

"The one and only! Were you the men that shipped me here?"

"Yeah!", they said. "Who's this?", the man at the back said. "This is Bonnie.. Before you came here we kinda delivered her here.."

They faced back towards me. "Do you know who called us on the phone?"

I chuckled and smiled.

"Actually.. That was me.. Will you guys help me fix my.. friend.. Foxy?"

The man in the back jumped back and stepped back a few steps.

"Wha-What's wrong?" I asked him. He replied scared, "Well.. My sister.. Foxy actually.. Bit her in 87'.. All she says nowadays is that she has nightmares about him.."

I shook my head.

"Yeah… They told me about that.. But when I actually went to talk to him, he was a pretty nice guy.. He said he never meant to and that the old ones forced him to bite her.. I knew he was sorry and if you want.. I'm sure he'd be happy to tell you he's sorry too..", I said hopefully.

"Um.. Alright.. I'll talk to him while we work on him.." he mumbled.

"Yay! Thanks.. It really means a lot to him..", I said and smiled.

"It's nothing.. It's the least I could do for my childhood hero..", he said as he chuckled.

I led the men to the back room. "He's back here.."

They walked in and, being humans, naturally couldn't see very well in the dark.

"I.. I can't see anything!"

"Hold on a sec…" I took a few lights from the back room and shined them on the cove.

"Wow.. This place looks nothing like it used to.."

I nodded.

"Yeah.. It's been out of order since.. 87'.."

I put my arms on the men's shoulders and led them to where Foxy was.

They proceeded to take their flashlights on their belts and shined it on him, jumping back and all holding their mouths in disbelief.

"Fo.. Foxy.. You look.. You look almost dead…" the men stuttered out.

"I'd never die on all me crewmates!", he said as he smiled.

"Alright Bonnie.. We'll call you in when he's finished.."

"Alright.. Thanks for everything guys!", I said as I left the room.

[3:15]

"Bonnie! We're finished!" the men shouted.

I had hoped they had fixed him completely. When I walked back in I was extremely shocked…

He looked like he did in the picture.. Like he did in the old days.

"W-..Wow.. He looks like new!"

They smiled and said, "Do we get any pay?"

"Oh.. um..", I stuttered. "Can you let Mr. Fazbear pay you? I don't really understand anything about human currencies.."

They chuckled and nodded.

"Bye Bonnie!", they said happily as they walked out the front door. I waved and turned to look at Foxy.

"I.. I feel great..", he said happily. I smiled when I saw he was back in almost perfect condition.

"You _look_ great Foxy… You look like you did when you were first made… I'm so happy for you!"

He walked up to me and gave me a hug, I returned the favor.

"Thanks for not dying out on me.." I said, relieved.

"I'd never leave you Bonnie.. We need each other…"

He smiled and looked into my eyes, I looked up into his..

"I wonder if Mr. Fazbear would let you start performing again.."

He chuckled, and said with a warm smile, "I hope so.. I'd love to be up on stage with you.. Oh we'd be so popular.."

I smiled and took his hands in mine.

"Yes we would… We'd be the best Freddy's would ever see..", I said calmly.

He layed down, and I sat next to him.

"Good night Foxy…", I said soothingly.

"Good night Bonnie…", he said and closed his eyes, holding me as we fell asleep.


	12. Goodbye, Foxy

**(A/N: Yo guys! Here's Chapter 12. Also. Some people have been wondering how I've gotten so many chapters out so fast. I just keep pressing on! I motivate myself to stay up and improve the story for you guys! Also.. Some people have asked why I never seem to fall asleep.. One answer.. I simply listen to Eye of the Tiger, and sometimes use coffee. Now I know some people would say that's pretty unhealthy, but if you balance your diet and **_**actually**_** get some sleep, it's not unhealthy at all and you can remain pretty healthy! Sad chapter coming up guys.. Sorry ****)**

[7:00 AM]

I woke up with sunlight streaming into my eyes.

"Ahh..", I groaned as I squirmed out of Foxy's arms.

Well.. Today I've got to talk to the manager about getting Foxy back in performances.. This is gonna be awkward.. I walked out of the curtains and looked at the slightly morning lit restaurant, waiting for the manager to walk through the front door.

[7:15 AM]

As Mr. Fazbear walked through the front door and came into the restaurant, I took a deep breath and walked up to him.

"Hey Mr. Fazbear!" I called out as he turned around.

"Yes?", he said, looking up at me with a smug look on his face.

"What's got you so happy bud?", I asked him. I tried to stay calm and not make him mad.

"Well.. Freddy Fazbear told me somethin' real interesting yesterday.. He told me you and Foxy were hanging out.."

I frowned. "Please don't be like Freddy.. He's misunderstood! The old ones with him forced him to bite someone, he would never do something like that on purpose!"

"Maybe I could forgive you.. But what I saw next made me pretty upset.. I saw someone had smashed my Freddy's head in with a guitar.. And guess when I put the pieces together.. Whose name was on the guitar…?"

"Oh no…" I mumbled under my breath.

He chuckled rudely..

"Oh no is right.. You're gonna love what we had planned Bonnie.. Planned for your _punishments_.. You should've played nice.."

I shook my head.

"Mr. Faz, No.. Please listen to me.. Freddy didn't actually tell you the whole story!", I said in a pleading voice.

"You've got five minutes…", he smugly said.

"Th- Thank you!", I said happily. "Now.. what he didn't tell you was that he actually almost killed Foxy.. That's why I had to hit him with my guitar.."

He shook his head and laughed..

"You think I care about some stupid out of order animatronic who bit an innocent kid in my restaurant? For all I care I'd say Freddy was doing something good for the company! That doesn't mean you have to completely break him over someone no one else cares about!"

I was getting flustered.

"Newsflash..", I growled. "I actually care about him.. And Chica actually tried to make amends but your fatass annoying bear wouldn't let him!"

He grinned menacingly.

"Bonnie.. What you just said I can use against you.. Insulting your best friend and-"

I interrupted him and shouted, "HE IS **NOT** MY BEST FRIEND! I NEVER WANT TO TALK TO HIM AGAIN!"

This was the first time I had realized I had scared someone… It felt good scaring this person, however.

"FOR ONE LAST TIME! I CARE ABOUT FOXY, CHICA CARES ABOUT FOXY, AND I'M SURE THE KIDS WOULD WANT TO SEE HIM AGAIN!"

He backed away a few steps.

"Bonnie.. I've decided your punishments now..", he said with a hissing tone to his voice. "You will _**NEVER**_ see Foxy again! For as long as you two live! I've realized you two could be dangerous and disruptive to my company together!"

I began to cry a little bit.

"S-S-Sir.. I-I'm sorry.. but I can't li-live without ever seeing him..", I said with tears falling from my face. "I.. I'll do anything you want as long as I can still see him.. P-Please.."

He snorted and said, "One… _One.._ last time, Bonnie.. Just because you're like a sister to me.."

I decided it was better than nothing.. but I wouldn't survive without him..

I opened the curtains to Pirate Cove, sobbing.

"Bon.. What's wrong..?", Foxy said sympathetically.

I went up to him and said, teary eyed, "I'll.. I'll never get to see you again after this.."

His eyes shot open and he said in a painful voice, "Wha-What..? Who said that..?"

I reluctantly said, "Not F-Freddy.. This time.. The company manager said that.. We can't change what he says.." I was starting to cry a lot now, and I cried into Foxy's arm.. "I'm going to miss you so much..", I squeaked out.

"But.. But how will I.. I can't lose you Bonnie.. You're the only one who's ever supported me other than Chica… But now even she can't see me anymore..", he said as a few tears fell from his face.

"I.. I'm so sorry Foxy.. There's no argument and n-no way we can change it.. H-he said this is final..", I forced out under my tears.

"If I'm never going to see you again… I.. I won't last a day.." he said as he rubbed my back.

"I know.. I'll never perform again until I can see you.. Also.. They ordered a replacement for my guitar today..:

I revealed a new guitar.

"But.. I wan't you to keep it.. So we never forget each other…"

He looked at it and smiled at me.

"W-W-wow.. T-Thanks Bonnie.." he said a bit cheered up. "I.. I'm going to miss you so much.. You're the greatest person I.. I'll probably ever meet.."

I rubbed the side of his face and stopped crying… He rubbed my ears like old times and we smiled, and when we realized our noses were touching.. We both blushed and giggled a little.

"That's cute..", he said and rubbed my ears even softer. I smiled and I rubbed the ruffles of hair he always had on the side of his face.

"I love you Foxy.. I'll love you now and forever until the day I die…" I said as I kissed him, he kissed me and stroked my rosy cheeks.

"You're so beautiful Bonnie.. Maybe some day I'll see you again.. I sure hope so..", he said as he kissed me again.

"Eughh.. That's nasty for robots..", I heard the boss mutter. I shot him the evil eye and went back to making out with Foxy.

"Goodbye forever, Bonnie..", he said with a sad look. I kissed him on the cheek and walked towards the exit.

"Goodbye Foxy… I hope someday I see you again..", I said with a small wave, as I walked out the curtains and sighed.

"Please Mr. Fazbear.. Let me see him again someday… I just cannot live without him…"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry Bonnie… What with breaking the animatronics and attacking men who tried to move him to the parts room, he and you are just to dangerous… Maybe on special occasions but other than that..", he sighed and stopped talking, walking out and driving down the dusty street.


	13. Merry Christmas

**(A/N: Oh my Lord, I'm so sorry everyone for the shortage of chapters! I've had so many problems right now.. Swear to God yesterday we had a bloody fricking blizzard and lightning storm.. So that explains 1 and a half days.. Had 4 sheets of homework so that explains another day.. I'm so sorry everyone! Had to go to school for 7 hours and stay an hour and a half for Homework Opportunity… If you still stuck in till this point THANK YOU! Oh my god if anyone gave up on me can you all please tell them my problems… As with all of you, I'm only human and you can't stop Mother Nature.. Thanks everyone and I REALLY hope you enjoy this chapter!)  
><strong>  
>[December 31'st, Christmas Day]<p>

I sat in my room crying into my bed. The white bedsheets were drenched with black and the blankets were soaking wet by now.  
>"It.. It's been so long..", I said under my tears. "Will I ever see you again..?", I said holding the photo he showed me months ago with the child…<p>

I heard a knock on my door, and screamed, "GO AWAY!"

Freddy's voice had answered, "Please.. C-Can I talk to you for a bit?"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?! YOU ALMOST KILLED HIM!", I screamed angrily.

"Please! Just open the door! I have good news!"

This happened to interest me.. I didn't have any idea what he was talking about but curiosity got the better of me as I stood up, wiped my face and opened the door, looking up at him.

"G-Gosh.. You look like you've been crying for a while.. I'm so sorry..", Freddy said sadly.

"SAYS THE ONE WHO BEAT HIM UP FOR NO REASON!", I yelled into his face and he jumped back.

"Bonnie.. I can't believe you saw that.. I'm so sorry, just please listen to me..", he pleaded.

I slammed the door in his face rudely, not even caring and sat down again on my bed.

"OW! WHAT THE HECK?!", his voice boomed in pain.

"WELL MAYBE THAT'LL TEACH YOU A LESSON!", I screamed in protest..

I was almost about to cry but I never knew I'd hear the words from his mouth again..

"Bonnie! I was about to tell you that we would be nice enough to let you see Foxy again! My god you are a gigantic freaking jerk, almost breaking my head again!"

I jumped up out of bed and almost hit my head on the ceiling I jumped so hard.. I was trembling now.

"Freddy..", I said as I opened the door with a confused but smug look, "You seriously have to be lying.. After what I that other day you said I'd never ever see him again... Why are you letting me now?"

"W..Well.. I just couldn't stand keeping you two apart.. After what I saw Foxy like and you two being apart, I talked to Chica for a bit and she said she thought you two were a super cute couple.. So I knew that I'd probably regret keeping you two apart another minute… I haven't told Foxy yet.. I want it to be a surprise for him.. Go to him!"

He smiled and I knew he was not lying now.

"Really?! YAAAAAAAAAYYY!", I yelled excitedly.

"Woah! Wow Bonnie.. I kinda feel bad for keeping you two apart now!"

"But what you're letting me do.. I forgive you completely, big guy!"

He chuckled and said, "I'm sure this'll be the best Christmas he'd ever have…"

I was very surprised at how long had passed.

"WOW, REALLY?! IT'S BEEN THAT LONG?! MERRY CHRISTMAS BUDDY!", I said happily.

He smiled and patted my back a little.

"Go on! Don't be shy, I'm sure he's not getting any younger!", he said jokingly.

I ran down the two halls, saw everyone in the room, parents and children and everyone else, including Mr. Fazbear, waiting for me.

"MEEEERRRYYY CHHRIIIISTMAASS BONNNNIIEE!", everyone shouted gleefully. Mr. Fazbear walked up to me and smiled.

"Merry Christmas from me Bonnie.. Hope you enjoy your time with Foxy!"

I pushed him out of the way and he stumbled, and everyone laughed as I heard him talking to Freddy, running my way to Pirate Cove across the room.

"Man, she's _**real**_ excited..", Freddy said. "Yeah! This'll be the best present I'm sure they'd ever want..", Mr. Fazbear said happily.

I pulled back the curtains a little, new and shiny for some reason and mimicked Mr. Fazbear's voice jokingly.

"Hey Foxy.. Bonnie wanted to tell you Merry Christmas!", I said as deep as I could manage.

"Really? I'm sure we're both probably not having a very good one.. You can't keep keeping us away, sir.. It kills us not to be able to see each other.. She's not going to perform and I'm not going to say another word until we see each other again..

I giggled a little and held a hand over my mouth as everyone started laughing, even Freddy, which made me smile.

"Ugh.. What are you doing man?", he said questioningly and sadly.

"Why don't you turn around.. And maybe I'll show you.. Mayyyyyybeee Bonnie's here.."

He sprang up and turned around and I slid behind the curtains.

"Really?! Oh.. That's not funny.. Is it really real she's here?"

I stopped speaking like him and spoke in my normal voice.

"Maybe this'll answer your question..", I said as I ran straight through the curtains pushing everyone else to the side and jumped 10, maybe even 15 feet as everyone started laughing.

"WOAH WAIT A MIN- AAH!", Foxy stuttered as I tackled him to the ground, landing on him.

"Foxy! I can finally see you again! EEEEE!", I said excitedly.. Everyone was going crazy now, and Freddy was laughing more than he ever did..

"Merry Christmas!", I said gleefully.

"Wow.. How did you get here Bonnie?! I thought I'd-", he said as I interrupted him.

"Freddy said we can see each other again! Isn't that just amazing?!", I whispered.

"Yeah! I never knew he would ever be that nice to me! Now do ya think you could get off me?", he said as he laughed a little bit.

"Waaaaaiiiittt..", I said slowly and jokingly. "There's just _oooonnnneeee_ more thing I wanna do.."

I kissed him, and he immediately kissed me back as the whole crowd "Awwww'd", as he picked me up and stood up, not breaking our kiss but instead putting his arm under my knees and pulling me into his chest quickly.

"Weee!", I said.

"The fun's only beginning! Piggy back ride?", he happily said, still holding me.

"YES! YES YES AND ALL THE YES'S!", I shouted.

He happily put me on his shoulders and I hung on to his neck, smiling.

"Vroom!", he said as he ran through the building extremely fast holding onto my legs and not letting me slip off.

"WEEEE! YOU'RE SUPER FAST!", I said louder than I thought over the "_Whooooooshh!" _of wind in my ears.

He chuckled and ran as fast as he could, jumping up and down, making me dizzy.

"Woah hoh, stop stop!", I said excitedly as he stopped running and looked up as I hung over his face.

"You like that? The speed of light if I don't brag about myself!", he chuckled.

I nodded happily and smiled.

"That's not much of a brag.. Even though you do have bragging rights for that!" I said.

"What do you think the others would say?", he questioned.

I immediately responded with, "They wouldn't be able to say anything! You were so fast they were gone before anyone even knew it!"

He laughed and started jogging back to the main area, sliding back in.

The whole crowd immediately laughed and said, "Piggy back ride!"

We both nodded and I said in an announcer voice for the racing shows as a joke, "WOAH! AND HE'S GONE IN THE BLIIIIINNNKKK OF AN EEEEYYYEE!"

He brought me down and kissed me again passionately, and I immediately jumped up back into his arms and he lifted me up, held me a few feet in front of him, and span around.

"Finally! I never have to be alone again!", he said happily as I wiggled out of his grip, quickly ran up on stage and jumped right back on him before he could react, dizzy and he caught me and stumbled around.

"You're pretty fast yourself, I must say!"

I giggled and said, "Thanks Foxy! You're the best! I love you this much!", I said as I ran from one side of the room to the other.

"Well.. I love you _THIS _much!", he said happily as he ran down the extremely long main hallway and came back panting.

"Gosh! That's a lot for just a bunny!"

"You're not just a bunny, Bon.. You're the coolest person I'd ever meet.. And that's why I got you this," he said as he went into Pirate Cove and brought out a blue shirt that had red writing on it that read, "Here's to the coolest and most adorable rock star in the world, Bonnie!"

I admired the absolute detail.. The letter A in "Star" had a giant stars around them that looked almost real.. Shining and glittery! The O every part of the shirt was shaped like a heart, colored the color of his fur… It was beautiful!

"W-Wow.. I don't know what to say..", I stuttered out as I took it.

"Well I know what to say.. I love you..", he said in a cute little voice.

"I'll have to try it on tomorrow.. I love it **sooo **much!", I said gleefully as I hopped back on him and he kissed me again, the crowd clapping, cheering, and whistling lively.

I saw everyone begin to pack up and leave from the corner of my eye, but kept making out and smiling, rubbing his hair.

Freddy walked up behind us and whistled, causing both of our ears to perk up and looked straight at him.

"Now I know what Chica was talking about! You guys are the cutest things I have ever seen!", Freddy said, patting Foxy on the back.

"Thanks big guy!", I said. "Yeah, Thanks man!", Foxy joked.

"Woah! Look at what's on Foxy!", he said fearfully.

"What?!", we both feared and turned our heads, and realized our noses were touching only a few seconds later. But neither of us cared. He just kept on looking into my eyes with his gorgeous, bright yellow eyes.

Freddy was laughing furiously, but Mr. Fazbear just stood chuckling.

"I guess it's closing time.. Night Bonnie, Night Foxy, Night Freddy!", he said as he locked the doors and went to his room and Freddy left.

"Can I sleep with _you _tonight?", Foxy asked me.

"Of course!," I said. "I want to sleep with you too!"

"Well.. Have a good night then!", he said happily as he carried me to Pirate Cove and fell asleep with me, me still holding his head gently.

**(A/N: Dear god.. That took forever to type. Extra long for missed days, just for you fans out there! Hope your enjoying this so far! HAAAAPPPPYYY NNEEEEWWWW YEAAAAAARRRR!)**


	14. Always Together

**(A/N: Hey everyone! So sorry for a nearly 2 and a half week wait.. I've been sore from snowboarding after a pretty bad wreck on Platinum Shine… Damn fun run but really hurts if you fall down the steep part.. I've been trying to calm down the pain. I also broke my wrist and sprained some fingers and the doctors say not to type as much or as fast.. About another 3-4 weeks till it heals :(.. I promise excluding the storms by then chapters will have NO intteruptions :) Please bear with me since chapters may be a lot slower… Plus.. We had EVEN more storms.. Every time my internet goes out for a long time, and you can never truly escape the cold, dead grasp of your homework papers.. KAWAII CHAPTER COMING UP! ENJOY :D. Plus.. I know about the 31'st mistake on last chapter. Christmas is on the 25'th and I am well aware of that… I was just maayyybee a little high on dr pepper and mento's :P We all make mistakes! I laughed at it for a good bit. And yes, I did get some ideas from my friend on Skype and some calls.. Hope you have a nice read, and take care.. I promise when the storms stop, at least one or two chapters a day… I promise on all of you! That'll be about another 4 or 5 months though :(.. Stay safe everyone! Wouldn't want any of my loyal fans to get hurt ^.^)**

I had been walking through the restaurant.. The dark halls were unfamiliar and twisted in a way. The others were sitting up on stage.

"Join us Bonnie.. Be our friend.." they said in dark voices.

I proceeded to run and hide in a different room..

"Parts/Service" the old musty door read. It was the only option I had, so I went in and slammed the door shut, waiting till I didn't hear anymore noises.

"Thank god.. I was scared there for a moment.."

As I began to open the door, an old, purple, rotted bunny grabbed my leg and pulled me down.

"A girl.. She'll have to do..", he said in a deep, semi-human voice.

A big brown, decayed, and dirty bear proceeded to slam the door shut and lock it from the inside.

"This is gonna be fun.." he said in an evil voice.

What.. What were they going to do? The purple one had half of his face ripped off.. I felt him dig his claws into the upper part of my face. "FOXY! PLEASE HELP!" I yelped and screamed shrilly from this bunny's grip.

"No one can hear you now.. I've been waiting to repair myself…"

He proceeded to rip the upper part of my face off and stick it on his, as I screamed in agonizing, extreme pain.

"OOOOOWWW!", I yelped.

"Now your one of us.. You're going to love it here..", the bear said as he proceeded to rip me apart.

"NO! NO! NO! AAAH!", I screamed as I opened my eyes.

"Hey! Hey! What's wrong, calm down!" Foxy's voice soothed. I was so relieved that it was just a dream.. I squirmed into him and started shaking.

"They're after me Foxy.. The old ones.. They're trying to kill me..", I muttered out as he put his arm on me.

"Hey! They're dead now.. They're just parts.. I'd never let anyone hurt you..", he said trying to calm me down.

I listened to his soothing voice and cuddled him and calmed down a moment later.

"Foxy, can we please go outside now? I just want to know if we're in the same spot.. I sure hope I'm awake now.."

He picked me up, sat up and carried me outside, setting me down.

"See? Same old Freddy's..", he said charmingly.

I noticed a few green leaves from the corner of my eye.

"W-What are those..? Are they gonna hurt me?"

He looked over and laughed.

"Oh! These little babies? No! They're just Christmas plants.. Mistletoes!"

"Wow.. It's still Christmas?"

He smiled at me. "Yep.. Still Christmas.." he said as he looked at the clock. "Really late, but still Christmas Night!" he said happily.

I looked at the plants and touched one, and picked one of the pale, white red smooth berries off of it's furry stem, I put it in my mouth.

"Whoa! Don't eat that!", he said just as I tasted it.. It tasted really bad, icky and slimy. I spat it out immediately and wiped my mouth.

"Eugh! It tastes like crap!", I protested. "Yeah.. It's also poisonous to the humans.. Really their just meant for looking at.."

I looked up at them with empathy. So small.. Yet so charming, a beautiful little plant.

"W-Wow.. They're beautiful.." I stuttered.

"Yeah.. So cute.." he said looking at them. Then he looked at me and I smiled at him.

"Like you.. But you're the best out of anything in this place.." he said smiling.

I thought about the words and gleefully said, "Wow! Really?"

He chuckled at this and put his hand on my shoulder.

"No doubt.. Bonnie, you're probably the best this company will ever have.. You're the best thing to ever happen to me, too.."

His words warmed my heart, and I didn't really know what to say..

"W-Wow… I don't.. Umm..", I nervously said.

He put a hand on my lips, and I looked at him curiously.

"Well.. Remember what you said the first time we met? The actions speak louder than words?"

I said playfully, "Yeaaahhhh…"

"Well.. Maybe I don't really need words to show how much I love you..", he said.

I didn't hold my happiness in anymore... I went up to him and rubbed his head.

"You know… When you do that, I sometimes lose so much focus.." he told me.

"Get lost in a trance?" I asked. I giggled and said, "Anytime I'm near you its hard to know where I am.."

He looked into my eyes and I looked back up. He took one of my ears gently and played with it.

"Ya know.. These are super cute.." he said smiling.

I looked up the ear he was holding.

"Thanks Foxy.. It feels nice when you do that..", I told him happily.

"Well it feels nice whenever I'm with you..", he confessed.

I was looking straight into his eyes now, studying him. I looked at his pointy jaw, big black nose at the end. His teeth were pretty sharp and still had a little blood on them from 87.. But I wasn't scared. He would never hurt me. I looked at the spiked ruffles of hair on his cheeks.. They were so soft, so warm. He looked like he was studying me too.

"You're such a cutie..", he told me.

I blushed a litte and giggled.

"Awww.. I'm not even wearing any makeup.."

"You don't even need to wear your makeup.. You're beautiful just being yourself.." he told me and smiled.

"I love you Foxy.." I told him.

He rubbed my ears again and kissed me. I kissed him back and we were having such a great time next to each other. I was twiddling the hair on his cheeks and he was smiling. I'm not sure how long we made out.. But all I knew was just staring at the pretty flowers and lights.. It was like a happy dream.. I'd be stuck here forever with Foxy if I could..


End file.
